rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 1 Hello!
Summary Sasha is chased through the streets of London, Hamid gambles, and Zolf hires Bertie to join his mercenary band. The four of them collide in an alleyway, where they help defend Sasha from the men chasing her. Synopsis Our adventures start in the skies above London with its shining brass roofs. The city looks raised, the River Thames flowing into, and then under, the massive city. The city itself is clean and smog-free, unusual for a city this size. An overground, elegant monorail runs into the city from the south-east. The streets are filled with well-dressed, clean people. A large crowd gathers at some gates, as further down the street in an alley, Sasha stands, waiting. She wears dark, fitted clothes and sticks to the shadows. Sasha notices she's being followed and attempts to evade the shabby man by heading through the crowd outside a townhouse, before discovering she is being followed by another man. Unfortunately, a critical fumble with her disguise kit means she makes her presence known to the men. In a cheaper part of town, above a music venue, Zolf sits. He is a blond dwarf with a double-braided beard, left peg leg and wearing a driftwood amulet of a dolphin. Figgis stands in one corner of the room, wielding a broadsword and wearing trenchcoat. A 16-year-old is trying - and failing - to convince the two that he can join their mercenary group before Sir Bertrand Macguffingham, standing 6'5" and beefy in extremely ostentatious falcon-adorned armour, strides in. Across the city, Hamid sits at a roulette table behind a stack of chips. He is a good-looking halfling with golden brown skin, dark brown eyes and is well-groomed in his tailored suit. An elderly gentleman goes all in on red as Hamid pockets some chips and places the rest on red. Sasha heads through the crowd, critically weaving through the crowd before finding another man similarly dressed to the others following her. Bertie introduces himself to Zolf and Figgis, saying that he wants to be a mercenary for money and glory. He attempts to display his suitability and sword prowess by attacking a table, fully cleaving a leg off it in the process. The two mercenaries agree that Bertie will do and that they are going to do some crowd control for Lord Edison's event. Back at the casino, called Charlemagne's, Hamid's roulette wheel lands on black. He cashes in his remaining three chips and leaves, exiting into a large flow of people who are streaming towards a thronging mass. The men are still following Sasha and she tries to flee down a side street, running straight into Bertie. Trying to get away, another man appears down the other end of the street. Sasha recognises one of them as Thomson, someone she used to work with, which makes the other man one Stompy McClomperson. The two men approach the party. Zolf tries to keep them moving on, at which point Bertie critically headbutts Thomson in the face. Bertie, Zolf, Sasha and Figgis dispatch Thomson and Stompy in the alleyway but the two other men who were pursuing Sasha come onto the scene. They attempt to harm Bertie, but can barely bypass his armour. The party easily finish off these other two, which is when Hamid arrives, spotting Bertie, and attempts to distract a now-interested large crowd... Quotes * Alex: We start... in the skies above London. -- * Guy: Uh, if it’s any consolation, I thought you’d leave with nothing, so... that’s a plus. That’s four pluses! Four pluses for you. * Hamid: Thank you. I suppose... things could always be worse. * Guy: Oh, yes. I mean, you could leave right now and actually if you were to place one more bet you could win on one of the larger tables, eh? But you wouldn’t know ‘cause you’d’ve left. * Hamid: No. No, it, it’s time, it’s time to... to do something else. * Guy: Oh, all right. All right, well. You have a lovely day, and remember that Charlemagne’s is always open for those who like to have a little bit of a tickle on the cards. * Hamid: Thank you. Hopefully I won’t be seeing you for quite some time. * Guy: Why does everyone always say that when they’re losing, eh? I don’t know. * Hamid: Right. I...huh. I wonder what...happens now. * Bryn: I wander off down the street. -- * Zolf: Do we have a problem here, gents? * Gent: No problem. No problem, I don’t see a problem. Hey. Oi, Thompson. Thompson. Do we have a problem? * Thompson: No. No problems. * Bertie: Excellent! If there are no problems, lovely to meet you. Hello. I’m Sir Bertrand “Bertie” MacGuffingham. * Gent: Oh, hello. Uh...I’d shake your hand, but I’ve just eaten...food. * Zolf to Sasha: What’s going on? * Sasha: Yes. Yes, we do have a problem. * Zolf: Right. What’s the problem? * Sasha: Uh, well these...I used to work for these guys, and I, I don’t want to be engaged in, uh, in, in their line of business anymore and they, they uh, they disagreed with my change in employment status. * Gent: Now, come on, Sasha. We’ve uh, we’ve all got places to be. You know? * Zolf: (To Sasha) Leave this to me. (Loudly) Sorry, gents, we’ve been hired to keep the crowd controlled. We gotta, you’re obstructing the flow of traffic. Figgis, Bertie, if you wouldn’t mind moving these gentlemen out of the way to uh, stop restricting a public byway. (To Sasha) Stay by me. -- * Bertie: Good afternoon bloody little poor people! Combat Breakdown Figgis steps into the shadows. Sasha leaps off the wall of the alleyway, stabbing Stompy in the side with her wrist-knives, who falls to the ground. The other two men who were pursuing Sasha charge into the alley. Bertie draws his greatsword and attacks the men but misses. Sasha considers leaving, but decides to help the people who just saved her, dashing behind a crate. Travelling through the crowd, Hamid sees a smaller crowd off to one side. Approaching the crowd he sees Bertie in the fight. He heads through the crowd, although Bertie doesn't seem to notice. Zolf stabilises Thomson. Sasha sees Figgis hitting a lock on a door. One of Sasha's pursuers draws a short sword and strikes Bertie, who is totally protected by his armour. The other man hits Bertie as well, dealing a little damage. Bertie swings at the man who hit him, lightly wounding him. Sasha leaps over the crate she hid behind, attacking the man behind it, missing. Hamid continues watching the battle. Figgis remains in the shadows. Sasha stabs one of the men. Zolf runs down the alley as the enemies attack Bertie, failing to do anything. The crowd start cheering Sasha, which Bertie takes offence to, attacking one of the men. Hamid turns to the crowd, claiming "Come to Bertie & Botts for all your blood-based jokes!", but fails to sway the majority of the crowd. Zolf attempts to stabilise the men after failing. Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode